


I never saw you coming  (Ocean blue)

by PornyZiallFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soul mate fic, brief zerrie, briefer zaylor, larry - Freeform, mentions of payzer - Freeform, simon comwell is a fucking fortune teller wtf was i on?, zarry go on date, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/PornyZiallFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the fuck man, Harry literally got scenes from his life and all you've got for me is some bullshit words you could've pulled out your arse?”</p><p>“Well what did you expect I’m not a bloody fortune cookie crack me open and I’ll give you a name. Love is trickier than happiness. The ability to see the future is blocked by fate, which is much more powerful than even I, with love you have to let things play out as they will and if you do everything right and stay on course you'll find him—them.” Zayn sucks his teeth in annoyance, grumbling about this whole thing being a bloody waste of twenty quid as he digs into his pockets for the money and hands it over to a smug looking Simon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never saw you coming  (Ocean blue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alnima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alnima/gifts).



> I've been in a Ziall state of mind...oh who am I kidding I am always in a ziall state of mind but i've missed writing them so much and had this unfinished in my docs folder forever so i decided to actually you know finish it lol.
> 
> I gift this to Alnima who has been going through a shit time lately and i know you're more a narry girl but I hope you'll enjoy this a bit anyway?

Zayn is a huge skeptic, he doesn’t believe in fate, love or happenstance likens those phenomenons to Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny, they just don’t exist. Believes we make our own miracles and control our own destiny that’s why he agreed to go on the blind date he was currently on set up by his mate Nick, Harry was an ok sort—fit as hell, but just a tad bit flakey for his tastes.

They were currently at a local carnival (Harry’s choice) and the taller boy had led him around from ride to ride talking the whole time and never letting Zayn get a word in edgewise, not that Zayn really had much to contribute he’d just like the opportunity to, but Harry talked as slow as dripping honey and by the time he was finally finished telling a story that never got any more exciting than the start he would bleed into the next dull tale about bananas or holding a eulogy for his favorite pair of brown suede boots.

It was safe to say this was to be their first and last date together. To top this exciting night off Harry had spied a fortune teller’s tent and practically left the ground with his excitement as he squealed and hurried over to it, dragging Zayn behind him. Above the tent read the words Simon Says in a fancy cursive stitching that had Zayn rolling his eyes as the two of them ducked under the open flaps of the tent.

It was dark inside, aside from a glowing crystal ball that looked cheap and tacky like something you’d pick up at a Halloween decorations store or summat. But Harry was already grinning, eyes wide and mesmerized as a child. He immediately too up one of the two seats on the opposite side of the table than the man, Simon Zayn guesses and turned to face Zayn, patting the chair beside him for Zayn to sit. Zayn tried to hide his eye roll and did as instructed.

Simon himself was not what you’d expect a fortune teller to look like. He sat with a rather bored expression on his face, wearing a plain white muscle v-neck that looked about ready to burst at the seams where his arms were crossed over his chest and a pair of average looking jeans. He stared stoically across the table at Harry after sparing Zayn a barely there glance, as if sensing the darker boy’s skepticism and that Harry was where the true money lies.

“Welcome curious one, what can I help you with today?”

“Erm, I’d like to see my future?” Zayn nearly snorts as Simon flinched, looking as though he is literally resisting the urge to roll his eyes. His next words however, give nothing away:

“Very well, what would you like to know about, wealth, love or happiness?”

 

“Aren’t they all the same?”

 

“Not at all, Harry you'd be surprised. You can have all the money in the world but what good is it if you have no one to share it with? Happiness can be found all around, can be found walking into a bakery and smelling something that transports you to a time when you were truly happy or can be in a simple smile shared from across the room. As for love, well just because you’re lucky enough to find love doesn't mean you're guaranteed _happiness_ , if you find the love of your life and they're already taken. I suggest you choose wisely.” Harry gasped, bringing a hand up to his mouth in surprise and even Zayn raised an eyebrow because how the fuck did this guy know Harry’s name?

 

“How did you…” Simon simply smirked and waited. “Oh god I know I should choose love because isn’t that really what life is about finding someone to be happy _with_ to make it all worthwhile? But I just don’t know, what do you think Zayn? If I choose happiness will you choose love?” Zayn rolled his eyes fighting the urge to tell this pillock that he didn’t intend to have a turn because this was all rubbish but Harry was giving him some impressive puppy eyes and instead he finds himself nodding.

 

“Sure babe whatever you like.” Convinced Harry smiles cheerily at the fortune teller and chooses happiness. With a curt nod, Simon makes a show of unfolding his arms, bringing the up to hover over the crystal ball sat in the middle of the round table, waving them around theatrically before  bending forward slightly to peer into its murky blue depths. The ball comes to life suddenly and Zayn finds himself drawing closer to get a better look and his eyes widen when the ball literally shows Harry, at about six or seven happily singing for his mum and sister wearing just a pair of superman undies, shows Harry singing in the shower, singing in the car, singing at his aunt’s wedding and finally singing on a huge stage with thousands in the audience before the ball goes solid glowing blue once more.

 

 “W—was that, was that Madison Square Garden?” Harry stuttered out, stunned by the visions the ball had just shown him. Simon shrugged, waving his hands over the ball a second time and at once the ball came to life, flashing back to that same huge stage and this time Harry noticed he wasn’t alone on the stage, saw four other beings though blurred out flanked him on both sides.

 

He continued to peer into the ball as they took their final bow and Harry noticed that he was secretly holding the hand of the shortest blur behind the back of one of the other boys.

“So I do find love.” Harry couldn’t help but whisper with a smile. Amused by Harry’s enthusiasm Simon nodded.

 

“It would seem so, and _happiness_ in singing.”

 

“I’ve always wanted to be a famous singer.” Harry confessed, still whispering as if speaking any louder would make all this any less real. “And holy shit I’m going to be Zayn rolled his eyes again because this was such a crock of shite.

 

“Your turn Zayn are you the guy I was holding hands with? Can you even sing?” Zayn drew back again, surprised by the question.

 

“Uh yeah actually but mostly just in the shower and alone in my bedroom.”

 

“Are you any good?” Zayn shrugged taken aback because it’s not like he’s ever sang in front of anyone else and he couldn’t exactly judge his own ability now could he, all he knew was that he _loved_ to sing, music was his home. Simon gestured towards the ball.

 

 “You're sticking with love then yes?”

 

“Suppose so.” He grumbled and Harry sent him a dimpled smile which he returned with a veiled grimace.

 

“I see ocean blue and golden blonde. I see an eternal child with a laugh like summer. I see sunshine and goodness and song. I see London. That's all.”

 

“What the fuck man, Harry literally got scenes from his life and all you've got for me is some bullshit words you could've pulled out your arse?”

“Well what did you expect I’m not a bloody fortune cookie crack me open and I’ll give you a name. Love is trickier than happiness. The ability to see the future is blocked by fate, which is much more powerful than even I, with love you have to let things play out as they will and if you do everything right and stay on course you'll find him— _them_.” Zayn sucks his teeth in annoyance, grumbling about this whole thing being a bloody waste of twenty quid as he digs into his pockets for the money and hands it over to a smug looking Simon.

“Whatever, let’s get out of here before he starts predicting tomorrows weather or summat I’ve had enough carnival ta.”

“Sure, um thank you sir.” Harry offers a wave over his shoulder as he scampers out of the tent after his date.

The entire drive back to Harry’s place is filled with Harry’s mindless chatter about what he saw in the crystal ball and how it just had to be real because if not then that Simon had to have some kind of mind controlling capability to put those images in his brain.

“I mean just think of it Zayn, I’m currently in university studying law, I hate law but it kind of runs n the family yeah so it was just the natural thing to do, plus my dad is paying for my education and refused to do so if I study anything but, but now that I know I am destined for stardom, I can just drop out and send a big fuck you to my dad for trying to control my life…it’ll be brilliant.” Zayn hummed and nodded in all the right places, pretending to be listening but really he was just counting the seconds until he could finally be free of this overgrown poodle.

When he pulls up to the curb he puts the car in park and turns to Harry with a tight smile. Harry unbuckles his belt and climbs out of the car without a word, which ok Zayn knew he hadn’t been enjoying the night but either Harry was an excellent actor or he had been having a good time, but then why was he so quick to flee into his building. Shrugging slightly hurt shoulders Zayn moved to put the car back in drive when Harry ducked his head back into the car, fixing Zayn with narrowed eyes.

“What’re you doing ya donut, aren’t you coming up?”

“Oh, um am I?” He cautioned, hand still on the gear shift.

“Well if you want, I was thinking blowjobs? I don’t usually go very far on the first date but Jesus I’ve wanted to fuck that mouth of yours all day so how about it?”

Zayn weighed his options, leave now and avoid an awkward morning after when he had to explain to Harry that they just hadn’t clicked. Or go up and possibly receive a quality blowjob.

He chanced a glance down at Harry’s own mouth just in time to watch the little shit slowly flick his tongue out to wet his lips, before biting down softly on his lower one. Zayn made an involuntary noise of arousal and moved to turn the car off, decision made. Harry grinned and waited for him at the door to his building, holding it open for Zayn like a true gentleman.

In turns out he’d made the right choice because Harry’s got quite a talent for giving head, it almost makes Zayn regret sneaking out the next morning sans the pancakes Harry promised him just before passing out

Zayn figures that with them being so different their paths aren’t likely to cross at school and also figures Harry will have gotten the hint that there wouldn’t be any more dates shared between them when he doesn’t call him again.

But as fate would have it they have a mutual friend and not just Nick who Zayn would use the term ‘friend’ very loosely with more like Nick is his weed supplier and sometimes he’ll give Nick a lift somewhere for dosh but other than that they’re just a step up from acquaintances ever since meeting in a required maths class Freshman year. Nick a whole two years ahead of Zayn had already failed the course once and was retaking it.

Liam however is sort of really important to Zayn and he and Harry as it turns out have been mates for ages and so when Liam calls Zayn and asks him to go to the pub with him for a much needed break from their studies Zayn is more than surprised 1. By the invite because Liam was sort of a brain box who rarely took his nose out of his book let alone willingly took breaks without being forced to usually by Zayn himself and 2. To find Harry sat in the passenger seat of Liam’s car. Zayn blinks surprised eyes, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck.

“Um, hey Harry I uh meant to call you but…”Harry snorts loudly, shaking his head so that his curls bounced all over the place.

“Dude, no you didn’t and that’s fine like, you didn’t think of was heartbroken or anything did ya because like we so didn’t mesh on out date not only our pants came off and we got sweaty that is, we meshed pretty well then didn’t we?” Harry paused to laugh at Liam’s red face as he tried to curl into himself in embarrassment and Zayn half expected his friend to clap his hands over his ears and shout la la la over and over at the top of his lungs any minute now.

“But Zayn I have neither blue eyes nor blonde locks so why waste our time here right? I’m obviously not your soul mate.” Zayn’s eyebrows rose high on his forehead as he realized where Harry was going with this, truth be told he hadn’t given his ‘fortune’ much thought since that day at the carnival, because he still didn’t buy into that crap, though now that he was thinking of it he wondered if Harry had made any moves towards becoming a pop superstar.

“Right.” Is all he said as he climbed into the back seat and bucked in. “So Harry, any progress on your own fortune?” Harry met his eyes in the rearview.

“Actually funny you should ask, because that’s where we’re headed right now. There’s an open mic night at The Pub and I was going to sign up but I couldn’t go alone so I begged Liam to come with and he agreed only if he could bring a friend…I had no idea you were the friend though, but this is actually kind of perfect, you can be there to see my fortune happen or well the start of it.”

“How do you two know each other anyway?” He hadn’t meant to sound so derisive, but you have to understand Liam and Harry had even less in common then Harry and Zayn did. Liam was a bookworm who lived and breathed his studies while from what Zayn had gathered from their date, Harry was a bit of a party animal, very social—popular among both boys and girls in fact he’d made it a point to tell Zayn that he hadn’t needed to be set up on a blind date but that Nick had talked him up so much that Harry had wanted to see what the hype was about.

“We grew up together didn’t we Li?” Zayn flinched because he and Liam didn’t have any kind of nickname for one another and for some reason he didn’t like the thought that Harry was actually closer to Liam than he was.

“Yep, me and Haz go way back to primary school we do.”

“Huh, never would’ve taken the two of you to be best mates if I’m honest.”

“Oh go on, we get that a lot on account of me being so popular and Liam being such a nerd.”

“Hey!”

“What it’s true, I never said it was a bad thing, but it is true.”

“Yeah alright, fair enough.”

“But I mean I never cared about that shit you know, I trust Liam with my secrets, my life. I value his opinion and a friendship like ours is so rare and hard to find, pure from the start because we were so young I’m bonded to his soul yeah, don’t care that he’d rather read Shakespeare than go to a party. That just means when I come back from the party he’s there to listen raptly and I can’t even tell you how many times he’s saved me from drowning in my own sick or wandering drunkenly into the night.”

“It’s not all one sided though he keeps things interesting for me and always forces me to take a break like you do Zee, only different.” Zayn’s head shot up at the nickname, Liam’s never called him that before and he sort of loves it.

“Oh yeah that’s all good then.”

“Sure is think now that that rubbish about you thinking I’ve been pining for you or summat is out of the way the three of us might make for great mates, Liam’s always mentioned you, but I guess I just didn’t put the pieces together that you were his Zayn…which wow with a unique name as that I kind of feel really slow right now.”

“It’s cool and yeah maybe a do over wouldn’t be a bad idea.”

“Cheers.” It was Liam’s turn to meet Zayn’s eyes in the rearview mirror and they were doing their dumb crinkling thing that meant Liam was happy so Zayn sighed dramatically and flashed him an over exaggerated smile.

They haven’t been in the pub for an hour when Harry’s name is called to the stage and the taller boy sits up straight eyes wide and he’s frozen in his seat.

“Uh, that’s you mate so wow them yeah?”

“Yeah Hazza, go knock them off their feet.”

“I can’t.”

“What’s that?”

“I said I can’t, Simon was wrong I can’t be destined for superstardom because my dinner feels like it’s about to repeat on me at the thought of going up there, all those eyes on me, just me.”

“Harry are you mad? Everyone is waiting on ya!”

“Unless…”

“Unless what?”

“You come up with me.”

“What? No way man I…”

“You said you sang too, I remember asking you if you could sing and you said yes!”

“Well I sing a bit on me own but never in front of anyone let alone this many.”

“Exactly it’s a terrifying thought and that’s why I’m not going up there, not alone.”

“Fuck me, fine I…” Throwing back the rest of his drink Zayn rose on shaky legs.

“Zayn?”

“He’s ‘ere…Harry Styles is right here.” With that he dragged Harry up onto his feet and shoved him towards the stage. Harry went, glancing back every other step to make sure Zayn was following.

“What’re we even singing?”

“Torn by Natalie Imbrulia do ya know it?”

“Yeah, odd choice, but yeah I know it.”

“Sick, I’ll take the first verse and you take the second yeah?”

“Alright.”

Together they bring the house down to point that when they’re done the crowd begs for another song and they oblige with ear to ear grins as they tell the house band to start Coldplay’s Viva la Vida. When they finally return to their seats Harry claps Zayn on the shoulder still buzzing off of their two performances and shouts over the current dude destroying Michael Jackson’s Man in the Mirror:

 “We should start a band.” and that’s when he reveals that he can play a mean bass and asks Zayn if he plays anything Zayn makes a joke about the triangle then takes it back when Harry actually believes him.

“No, no I was just taking the piss…can’t play a bloody thing.”

“ That’s too bad.” he says, pouting. “But whatever Zayn you can just sing lead then, _I sing a bit in the shower but I don’t know if I’m any good_ my arse! You’re brilliant; you’ll be our front man.” Zayn doesn’t even remember agreeing to be in the band but he doesn’t interrupt Harry as he starts talking about putting up fliers and tweeting and holding auditions because they did sound fucking fantastic together and the crowd was genuinely into it, chanting for an encore so maybe they really could do this maybe that Simon bloke was completely blowing smoke up their arses.

XXX

Although initially Zayn didn’t get how Liam and Harry could be best friends after seeing them interacting and joking about for weeks, he kind of got it and it made sense _sort of_ , they were complete opposites but that was actually a good thing because they balanced one another, which made him think back to how Liam and himself had become friends. Bonding  almost instantly when they were randomly paired up for an English assignment and Liam suggested they do something about superheroes with a cautious blush and Zayn may not believe in soul mates but he honestly thought he’d found _the one_   and was highly disappointed when he was introduced to Liam’s lovely long time girlfriend Dani weeks later.

Liam is all about academics, he’s studying to be an engineer and so it catches both Harry and Zayn off guard when after a day filled with failed auditions, held down in the basement of Liam’s family restaurant they’re making their way up the stairs and through the kitchen only to find Liam doing the dishes singing under his breath and…

“Jesus fucking Christ Liam!” They both shout exasperatedly and Liam looks up from the plate he was currently scrubbing eyes innocent but confused.

“Sorry?” He asks, shutting off the tap so he could hear them better.

“Why didn’t you tell us you could sing, we’ve literally just been down in the basement being tortured for hours when here you were right under our very noses.”

“Uh what?”Zayn smiled at Liam’s genuine confusion.

“Sing what you were just singing again.”

“Climax by Usher?”

“ _Yes!”_ They shout exasperated. So he does and he’s amazing and Zayn really wants to hit or kiss him but does neither, hugs him instead. Liam it turns out can also play keyboard so score!

XXX

It’s a few weeks later that after hours upon hours of the three of them sitting through grueling auditions that they find Perrie, she’s ace on guitar and has got the biggest blue eyes Zayn’s ever seen and perfectly golden blonde hair and Zayn is smitten instantly. He doesn’t even think about what the fortune teller said until Harry mentions it and Zayn could just curse Harry for putting _that_ shit in his head because now it’s all he can think about. They date for a bit and things are great, that is until he finds her cheating on him with this girl in her Feminist Lit class, Jesy.

They break up and she leaves the band and now they’re down two again.

XXX

Taylor joins the band next and again Zayn isn’t thinking about stupid Simon Cowell and his ridiculous predictions until she laughs for the first time and her entire face lights up with it and he feels almost compelled to laugh with her even though he’s no idea what’s so funny and it’s then that he remembers Simon’s words: _laugh like sunshine_ and he is rather warmed by it and she’s got the hair and eyes and they’re _in London_ …but their courtship is even shorter than the thing he had with Perrie when she becomes impossibly clingy and accuses him of still being in love with Liam and makes things weird for him, Liam and Danielle.

Taylor doesn’t even get the chance to quit, before Harry tosses her out on her ass, with a satisfaction that has Zayn raising an amused eyebrow.

“What she was kind of annoying, was perpetually in middle school mode and I’m sorry but aside from her guitar skills she was just a little too awkward onstage—that white girl booty wiggle thing she was always doing gave me _secondhand_ embarrassment.” Zayn snorted but didn’t bother to deny it.

“You’re one to talk, always _twerking_ when you think no one is around.” A rare blush made its way onto the curly boy’s face as he stomped his foot and whined about being spied on in his private time.

XXX

When Louis shows up twirling custom-made drumsticks he’s sporting an awful bleach job and his eyes are literally like pools of water. Zayn thinks he’s in love before Louis even opens his mouth. Louis doesn’t seem to return these feelings however he likes Zayn, don’t get him wrong they get on well from the start and he sees how fit Zayn is but he doesn’t date people he works with because of the consequences a break up could cause and judging from the two former guitarists he’s right. Harry agrees and puts a no inner band dating ban into effect, but that doesn’t stop Zayn from pining.

He’s up one night listening to the campus radio station and he doesn’t usually listen at this hour because Nick tends to work the early hours but tonight he gives it a listen and is pleasantly surprised to hear the Irish brogue fill his room and the music this kid Horan plays is all his favorites and this becomes a thing and even though he still very much loves Lou he begins falling for the voice on the radio, the way Niall will laugh, and when he tells funny personal stories Zayn always finds himself genuinely interested, which is sort of ridiculous as Niall is a complete stranger that he doesn’t even know what he looks like.

Then one night Zayn’s bored and really not feeling the reading for class and Niall is actually claiming that Justin Bieber is better than Chris Brown _as fucking if_ , so on a whim he grabs up his cell and calls into the station when Niall actually answers he just sort of stammers a bit before he finally blurts:

“You’re bloody mad if you think Bieber can even hold a candle to Chris!”

“That right, erm…” Zayn hears the rustling of papers in the background before Niall comes back to the mic. “Zayn?”

“Yeah, like nothing against JB but CB owns mate, like _As long as you love me_ has nothing on _Don’t judge me_ yeah?”

“Um, do I even have to say this but _Boyfriend_. Enough said.”

“Granted _Boyfriend_ is pretty sick but _Don’t wake me up_ , _Turn up the music, Forever_ need I go on?”

“ _Baby_ , _Beauty and the Beat, Somebody to love_. Besides Chris’ stuff has all been dance-y he doesn’t even sing true ballads anymore.”

“He knows what sells—cub hits! Fine China man, Fine China the prince of pop himself would be proud.”

“Hmmm, alright I’ll give ya that one, so Zayn what’s yer take on Usher vs. JT then?” And Zayn thought Niall would’ve wanted to get rid of him by now, not start another topic because it’s not like he didn’t get plenty of call throughout the night to fill the airtime, it seemed Niall just honestly enjoyed talking to him and it was weird how that made something flutter to life in the pit of his stomach.

They banter for a bit longer until Niall remembers he’s a radio Dj not a chatty fifteen year old girl and bids Zayn goodbye. When Zayn hangs up he can’t fight the grin on his face as Niall plays Yeah 3x and dedicates it to his new mate and Chris Brown enthusiast Zayn.

This becomes a thing where he’ll call into the station and he quickly becomes Niall’s favorite caller and then Zayn bites the bullet and calls in during advice hour and he tells Niall all about his band and the Louis situation and Niall hums in all the right places and ends up giving him some advice:

“Alright the problem is he doesn’t date people he works with yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“So then take him out on a _mate_ date, just two friends catching a flick and maybe a bite only you treat him like you would if it were an _actual_ date and see how it goes, show him how it could be between you if ya crossed the line of just friends.”

“You know what I think that could work I mean he already knows we get on smashingly as mates so now I just gotta show him I’m an even better lover.”

“Whoa-whoa there Zayn, let’s keep this PG yeah, this is a family show after all.” Zayn scoffed like any kiddies were listening in at near 11pm on a Wednesday. But he thanked Niall for the advice and requests let me love you by Ne-Yo before ending their call.

XXX

A few days late Zayn casually suggests they go see the new Thor movie, when Louis agrees and grabs up his mobile to text Liam and invite him along as well Zayn quickly makes up a bullshit story about Liam mentioning he was taking Danielle to see it that weekend. Louis doesn’t look entirely convinced but he shrugs none the less and luckily they both know Harry has absolutely no desires to see the movie so Louis doesn’t bother texting the younger boy to invite him.

The night is going well, maybe not entirely like Zayn had imagined a date with Lou to be, but he chocks that up to the other boy not actually knowing it’s a date. They’ve relocated from the movie theatre to a nearby burger joint waiting for their food to arrive when Zayn smiles across at Louis and the smaller boy doesn’t smile back.

“Zayn can I ask you something?”

“Uh, sure Lou vas hapnin?” The corners of Louis’ mouth quirk up a bit at Zayn’s long standing joke before pressing on.

“This isn’t—you wouldn’t have tricked me into going out on a date with you would you?”

“What, why do you ask?”

“Can’t help but notice that you have yet to deny it but, I don’t know Nick mentioned you calling into the station a few nights back and pouring your ruddy heart out to the night dj—Nick’s words not mine. I didn’t want to believe him but the way you’ve been acting slightly off tonight has made me wary…”

“Fuck, ok yeah, yeah I—this is supposed to be a date disguised as a mate date.”

“Mate date what kind of rubbish…never mind look Zayn I like you, really you’re quite lovely and one of my closest mates but I just…god I didn’t plan to do this like ever but, well I’m kind of already in love with someone else, have been for a while now and that’s why I fed you that rubbish about not dating people I work with because I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

“You’re already in love with someone else who is he…or _she_?” Zayn quickly tacks on the end realizing he wasn’t 100% sure what Louis’ sexual preference was

“He _definitely_ , haven’t dated a girl since Hannah in grade ten, it’s just, god! I’m completely mad for Styles is the thing.” Zayn is surprised when he finds that he isn’t even all that hurt about it, actually it makes sense that Louis would fall for Harry they complimented each other and their instant connection was apparent to all, he really should’ve seen this coming earlier and felt a little foolish.

Louis looks so relieved at finally admitting his feelings out loud and with Zayn encouragement he decides to finally tell Harry how he felt. He dyes his hair back to its original copper brown without telling anyone and walks into rehearsals that afternoon with a swing in his step. He walks right up to Harry and the younger boy looks up from his bass, ready to tell whoever this dude is to scram because this was a closed rehearsal only to do a double take.

“Lou?” He gasps out, pleasantly surprised because this new hair color suited the older boy much better making his blue eyes pop, but Harry didn’t focus on that thought for much longer, couldn’t really not with Louis still walking towards him a determined glint in his eyes as he marches straight up into Harry’s personal space and latches onto his mouth with his own, brings a hand up to lightly tilt Harry’s chin just so and the younger boy breathes a soft contented sigh into his mouth that felt a lot like _finally_.

XXX

When Zayn calls in that night to tell Niall about his complete fail of a date he notices Niall is acting off is aloof, indifferent—cold even toward him like he can’t be bothered and he can’t wait to end the call. So the older boy obliges and hangs up without even saying goodbye.

Zayn avoids listening after that but he misses Niall badly and he doesn’t even understand why or how they happened. Then they’re holding yet another audition still looking for the perfect guitarist when a familiar Irish lilt speaks up as the latest bloke walks in and Zayn’s eyes shoot up to meet Niall’s ocean blues.

“Hello me name is Niall, Niall Horan and I’m actually not all that good, but this is the only place I knew where I could uh find Zayn so...” Zayn slouches slightly in his seat as Niall’s eyes bounce over the four of them and Zayn remembers the blonde has no idea what he looks like as his eyes slide onto Zayn, hover and stick. Harry cleared his throat throwing  quick, curious look at Zayn.

“And why exactly would you want to find _Zayn_?” Louis asked suspiciously. Niall fidgeted on the X marked on the floor, fingers unconsciously plucking at random strings.

“To apologize, that night you called to tell me about your date I was unforgivably rude and about that I’m sorry, it’s not my job to judge really just supposed to be an ear and with you I failed in the department big time, I was just, fuck, I was jealous. Which is crazy right I didn’t— _don’t_ even know what you look like but the thought of you with Louis drove me ape shit” It was Louis’ turn to fidget uncomfortably in his seat.

“Um I think you should play now yeah?” Harry’s eyes widen and he cleared his throat.

“Oh oh right” Niall began to play singing Jason Mraz’s I’m yours and of course he was perfect.

While Zayn watched nearly entranced, Harry grinned knowingly and leaned over to whisper in Zayn’s ear.

“He’s got ocean blue eyes, and golden locks not to mention we’re in London.”

“And get a load of that _smile_.” Louis piped in causing Zayn to glare at the curly one.

“You told him?” Harry didn’t even have the decency to look apologetic, just waved his hand with a scoff.

“Of _course_ I told him all about our fail of a date, he’s my boyfriend Zee.” Zayn let out an annoyed huff of breath but nodded, leaning across Harry to Louis.

“I thought the whole _eternal child_ part really fit you Lou, because you’re basically Peter Pan right? But like you should hear him on the radio some of the things he says/does could give you a run for your money Tomlinson.”

“So we’re all in agreement that he’s our man and possibly Zayn’s soul mate then?” Liam whispered over all them only to be greeted by three pairs of astonished eyes staring back at him.

“What just cause I rarely take my nose out of my books you think I don’t know what’s going on around me?” They notice for the first time that the music has stopped and that Niall is standing there watching them expectantly and worrying his bottom lip. Harry decides to be the one to deliver the verdict:

“Ok Niall, so we’ve got good news and we’ve got bad news.” The blonde nodded, waiting.

“The good news is you’re the best we’ve heard all day and if you still want to be in the band after having met us then the spots yours. The _bad news is_ you’re the best we’ve heard all day and if you still want in the band after having met us than you’re completely insane but the spot is yours.” Niall whooped unexpectedly and did a high split in midair.

“And you’ll be happy to know there is no longer a ban on inner band dating.” Liam helpfully provided. “Though only Zayn is really up for grabs at this point, but judging from your earlier speech that won’t be much of a problem will it?”

“No, no problem at all.” He said his eyes scanning over the remaining three anxiously, though his eyes always lingered longest on Zayn’s own.

“Wha-what about your radio show?” Zayn asked his voice barely above a whisper.

“I’m only interning for the semester, I’m being replaced next month and would’ve probably just headed back to Mullingar, but now I might just enroll at U of L full time until this band thing takes off.”

“How are you so sure it will take off?” Louis asked, eyes narrowing slightly because he was very protective of the things he cared about and the band and his mates ranked very high on that list along with his family and Toms collection. Niall threw them a shy smile, staring down to his fingers for a moment before dragging his eyes back up to look at them once more.

“You’ll never believe me but a mate of mine Josh and I were messing about at a carnival a couple of months back yeah and he wanted to go see this fortune teller because Josh is a hopeless romantic who believe in faith, trust, pixie dust and all that rubbish right and so he picked love like the wuss that he is and actually come to think of it he _did_ just phone me up and tell me he’s popped the question to his girl so uh, right I picked wealth because I didn’t really take those things too seriously but like the fortune teller dude Simon I think his name was he showed me things in his crystal ball which I know sounds so barmy but like I saw me playing me ‘tar for the family at parties, at coffee shops etc showed music being a huge part of my life.”

“He showed me meself sat in a radio station. At the time I had just assumed I was destined to work _in_ radio yeah but the other night I had this dream and it was just like how Cowell showed me in his crystal ball all murky and blurred out in places but what was clear to see was that I was up on stage in front of a sold out stadium with four other lads and we were basically swimming in dosh and that’s when I realized my mistake I wasn’t meant to work in radio I was meant to be played _on_ the radio.”

“Jesus, was it—do you know if the gig we were playing was it at Madison Square Garden by any chance?”

“Yeah actually how’d you…”

“We, went too. Zayn and I. I was shown a similar fortune only I’d chosen happiness.” Niall’s eyes widened as he looked back and forth between Zayn and Louis and Zayn knew he couldn’t hide his identity any longer and cleared his throat.

“I uh, I was sort of forced y this one to pick love because he wanted to know if we were meant to be or summat.”

“It was a blind date and an absolute disaster which is actually  good thing because I’m with Lou now and I kind of sort of really love him so it all worked out for the best.”

“Aw Hazzy…”

“I do, love you Boo bear.” Zayn made a retching noise, making Louis turn to him with a glare.

“Think I’m going to puke over here guys.” Liam however shook his head.

“I think it’s cute, they’re still in the honeymoon phase Zee.” Zayn shook his head but didn’t comment further.

“Ahem, so you’re uh Zayn then?” Niall asked, bringing the darker boy’s attention back to him.

“Oh right yeah, um hi.” He stammered shying, squeezing his own hands tightly in his lap to calm his nerves.

“Hi.” Niall sighed back and the two just stared at one another, smiling like loons and it was a sight not many people got to witness in life the actual falling in love process but there it was. Their eyes shining fondly, mouths permanently stretched from ear to ear, hearts thumping in their chests at inhuman speeds. And the others might as well have been on another planet because the boys barely noticed they were there. Until Harry cupped a hand over Zayn’s ear and whispered:

“Tell ‘im what your fortune said, Zayn go on.” The darker boy drew away, rubbing at his now damp ear from Harry’s hot breath and shook his head.

“No, I think…just not yet alright? Harry shrugged and muttered ‘suit yourself’ before beaming at Niall. He clapped his hands and stood.

“Well, with all that out of the way. Welcome to the band.”

“Nice, um do you—or well _we_ not have a name yet?”

“Huh, well we’ve got a few possibilities.”

“The Volkswagens…because Louis thinks he’s hilarious, White Eskimo, The Rogue,  Zayn Malik & the idiots but I don’t think Zayn was serious about that one, at least I hope not. The British Invasion…though since you’re not actually British I guess that one’s out. Liam mentioned Teenage Dirtbags but I think there could be some potential legal conflict there and lastly my personal brain baby One Direction…which is _up_ in case you were wondering because that’s where we will be headed as a band.”

“I like that.”

“One Direction?” Niall nodded and the others make agreeing noises because it’s always been a favorite among the band, even Dani said it fit them best on the rare occasion she was free of her dance class obligations to sit in on a rehearsal.

“One Direction it is, whoa guys. We’re a band now.”

“Nialler, you complete us.” Louis said suddenly in an eerily impressive Dr. Evil voice.

Everyone laughed shortly before they launched right into their first band rehearsal which includes more covers than original music not that they didn’t  have plenty of self penned songs Harry was a wizard with words and Liam and Louis it turned out were quite the writing duo. But they figured they’d stick to mostly covers to start with until they built a decent following.

Niall already knew how to play Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol so they chose that as their first song as a completed band and Harry was nearly brought to tears by the end because they sounded so perfect, so right. They sounded like fate.

When he told the others as much they all groaned at his cheesiness, even Niall who’d just barely met the gangly teen, Louis went so far as to throw his arm around the taller boy’s neck, pulling him down to connect their lips much to the others dismay.

“And on that note, I think we can call today’s rehearsal closed.” Liam joked already gathering his jacket and belonging. He and Louis usually left their instruments down here in the Payne restaurant’s basement since this is where they did all their practicing and it just made sense rather than lugging everything to and from home. Harry took his bass home though because it was his baby and he couldn’t bear to be apart from _Delilah_ for too long.

XXX

Niall and Zayn were the very last to leave and if asked Zayn would deny lingering as he watched Niall pack up his guitar, when he was done he met Zayn’s eyes and smiled.

“So Zayn you up for catching a late night bite somewhere?” Zayn smiled, pleasantly surprised by the blonde’s forwardness.

“Hmm that depends.” He said coyly.

“On what?”

“Whether you’re asking me on a date or a _mate_ date.” Niall immediately covered his face in shame.

“God, I’m really not going to live that down am I?” Zayn couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Seriously why would you help me woo another guy when you wanted me for yourself you nutter?” The blonde peeked through the cracks of his fingers to see Zayn smiling fondly at him and bravely dropped his hands back to his sides.

“It was my _job_ and not only that I didn’t know I wanted ya did I? Not until you’d hung up and I really got to thinking during an Avril tune that if you got with this Louis bloke you might not have as much time to call in and chat with me and how fucking devastating that thought was, like it’s unhealthy how much I’d come to rely on hearing yer voice every night.”

“I probably shouldn’t admit this but I was not entirely unaffected, ask the boys before they met you today they’d heard an earful. They actually thought you were a mate from one of my classes so they’ll probably rag on me later now that they know I hadn’t even met you before today.”

“Hey, just because you hadn’t known what I looked like, doesn’t mean shit…you know me Zayn and I like to think I know you too, but you can correct me if I’m wrong or assuming too much…” Niall trailed off bashfully, studying the scuff marks on his guitar case. Zayn was quick to correct him.

“No, no! I feel exactly the same way.”

“If it’s any consolation I really like what I see, now that I can you know _see_.” Niall was blushing to the tips of his ears but he still managed to hold Zayn’s eyes through his confession.

“Why Mr. Horan are you trying to say you find me attractive?” The blonde snorted.

“More than that, Zayn you’re fucking beautiful, like I had a picture in my head this whole time, trying to match your voice and just imagine I could’ve pictured anything I wanted, the perfect human being that embodied everything physical feature that I found attractive in someone and I’d picture that while we talked every night—but now actually seeing you that image I thought up? Can’t hold a candle to you, you’re gorgeous.” It was Zayn’s turn to blush. as he batted at the air between them as though he could physically shoo Niall’s words away.

“Niall, stop god.”

“What? It’s true don’t try and tell me you don’t know it.”

“I’m not; I mean you can’t say stuff like that especially looking the way _you_ do.”

“Oh yeah how do I look?” Niall asked, curiously a hint of tease in his voice.

“Like sunshine personified, so warm, so bright and I haven’t been able to take my eyes off of you since you walked in here, you’re the beautiful one Niall.”

“I wanted it to be you.” He blurted out suddenly, and Zayn made a confused face not quite following.

“What?”

“The others they’re all really attractive lads but when I walked into this room and saw you all sitting there any one of you could belong to the voice I’d fallen for but you’re the one I _wanted_ it to be.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty far gone for you Zayn.”

“Same, I…I just like you.”

“God you’re adorable.” Again Zayn made to bat away the compliment, ducking his head.

“Shut up, so about dinner…”

“Right, right where were you thinking?” Zayn rolled his eyes.

“I know you Niall remember, you only mention Nandos on air every single night.” An embarrassing noise got caught in the blonde’s throat as he fought the urge to surge forward and punch the cute right off Zayn’s face with his lips.

“Seriously you need to stop that or I might just get down on bend a knee for you and take ya home to meet me mudder and we’ve only just met, don’t want to scare you off already.” Zayn threw his head back in laughter and led Niall to the door where he locked up behind them.

“Did you drive here?”

“Naw, don’t have a car. I took the tube.”

“Well great then we can take my car to the restaurant and I can give ya a lift back to your place afterwards.” Niall brought his hand to his chest, pulling a dramatically shocked expression.

“Hmm, now whose being forward? Think I’m the kind of bloke to bring a man up on the first date do ya?”

“What no I…” Zayn stuttered, trying to backtrack, which only made Niall laugh harder.

“I’m not but if you play your cards right, I just might make an exception.” The blonde finished with a wink.

XXX

After months and months of practice, finding their sound and getting to know one another as a band. One Direction land their very first gig at The Pub the very same place Harry and Zayn sang together for the first time.

Much like the open mic night almost a year ago the crowd goes crazy for them and afterward as they mosey up to the bar for celebratory drinks an older gentleman who’d had his back to them as they approached, spun around on his stool with a grin and Zayn, Niall and Harry all gasp as they meet the knowing brown eyes of Simon Cowell.

“Hello boys.”

“No fucking way.” Zayn said, rubbing his eyes for validation.

“Is it really you?” Harry asked softly, still in semi shock.

“Holy shit.” Niall cursed, jaw lying somewhere on the floor.

“Oh but it is, I’m not just a carnival fortune teller I’m also the owner of an independent record label and boys I really liked what I heard up there, it’s been far too long since the days of Nsync and The Backstreet Boys, think it’s high time boybands make a comeback and I really do believe that together the six of us could take over the world bonus points that you all play your own instruments.”

“Is this the voodoo dude from the carnival who foresaw all this, for real?” The three shell-shocked boys all nodded their heads in synchronization.

“Well in that case let me be the first to shake your hand and thank you.”

“Fortune teller, not voodoo dude as you put it and no thanks necessary, it’s _you_ all who are making this happen, I just saw it coming.” He finished with a smile. “and gave those three a nudge in the right direction.”

“You really did, Zayn and I might not have ever even talked after that day, as you know I’m not his soul mate.”

“You would’ve talked again, thanks to that one.” He assured him, nodding to Liam. He slid his eyes back to Zayn though, namely his cool expression and smirked.

“See you still doubt my abilities, despite the fact that everything I’ve predicted came to be.” Zayn blushed, avoiding Niall’s eyes.

“I’ll admit I was most worried that they wouldn’t find you little one.” He said referring to Niall.

“Huh? Why’s that?”

“It’s harder for my fortunes to come true when skeptics are involved and since Zayn didn’t believe in my gift and he’s part of the band among other things, I knew it would take more work.”

“What other things, Zayn what aren’t you telling me?” The Irish boy asked, fixing Zayn with a look.

“I already told you about me and Harry’s readings Harry chose happiness and I chose love.”

“And?”

“And Simon saw my soul mate, or well not his or her face but features about them that separately could be anyone; blue eyes, cute laugh, warm smile but all together would make one person, the person I was meant to find.”

“Me?” Niall asked but he wasn’t looking at Zayn he was staring wit hopeful eyes at Simon who just raised a single eyebrow.

“What did it say exactly, I mean how do’ya know it’s really me?”

“I don’t remember it’s been a while.” Zayn insisted, but Simon coughed pointedly.

“Oh don’t lie to the boy, go on and tell him.” The darker boy made no secret of glaring at the elder man, before nodding once.

“Alright he said you’d have ocean blue eyes and golden blonde hair. You’d be an eternal child with a laugh like summer. He saw sunshine and goodness and song? Also said I’d find you in London.”

“Huh.” Is all Niall said and left it at that.

The rest of the night is spent going over their plans for the future but the entire time Zayn couldn’t help but notice his boyfriend’s silence as he sat there nodding along when necessary but otherwise not contributing to the discussion.

They’re on their way home and the air in the car is stale with tension as neither of them bothered to address their current predicament, finally Zayn couldn’t take it anymore, pulling off to the side of the road, he drew the car in park and turned to face Niall with pursed lips and hard eyes.  

“Ok, what’s your deal you’ve been abnormally quiet ever since I told you the thing about finding my soul mate. What is it; do you not want to be my soul mate?” Niall sputtered, waving his arms around.

“What? Of course not, I’d love to be your soul mate Zee.”

“Well alright then, this is your lucky day because it seems that you are, so cheer up babe yeah?” Zayn smiled but it wasn’t returned.

“That’s just it, I don’t think I am.” He confessed in a whisper, pouting down at his hands in his lap.

“What do ya mean?”

“I’m not a natural blonde.” Out of all the things that Niall could’ve said in that moment, that was maybe the last thing Zayn expected to hear.

“What?”

“I’ve bleached my hair since I was fourteen.”

“Ok well, that’s just a small technicality, besides I don’t think my fortune said blonde _hair_ specifically I just assumed, but more importantly I _know_ Niall, I can feel it in my entire being in my heart, my _soul_. I come alive when you’re around and I feel whole, you’re home to me babe. If that’s not how it feels to find your soul mate then shit, I don’t know if I could handle much more intensity then this when I do find my someone.”

“Jesus, would ya like some crackers with that cheese?” Niall joked but he was wiping away a few stray tears that stubbornly escaped from his eyes as he said it.

“I love you, I never saw you coming especially not the _way_ we met but I do.”

“Love at first laugh?”

“Laugh?” Zayn asked and Niall snickered as he nodded, remembering their first conversation.

“The first thing you ever said to me was to call me mad for liking Justin Bieber over Chris Brown…and I laughed because you were sort of ridiculous.”

“That’s right, you did and I was not ridiculous I still believe Chris owns Justin, it’s not even opinion at this point, the facts speak for themselves.”

“Bet I could change your mind, even though I couldn’t that night.”

“Doubtful.”

“Is that a challenge then?” Zayn nodded, flicking the car off and waited, he didn’t have to wait for long before Niall crossed the middle console to take Zayn’s ear gently between his teeth. The older boy hissed, already feeling himself harden in his jeans.

“If I was your boyfriend I’d never let you go.” Niall began to whisper-sing into his boyfriend’s ear, flicking his tongue out to lick the faint indents his teeth had made in Zayn’s lobe.

“I can take you places you ain’t never been before.” Zayn gasped as Niall brought a hand up to rest on the older boy’s chest, and he felt the smirk bloom against his skin when Niall noticed just how fast Zayn’s heart was beating.

“Baby take a chance or you’ll never ever know.” He continued to sing-song, trailing his hand down Zayn’s abdomen to rest on his crotch. The darker boy sucked in a quick breath in anticipation.

“I got _something_ in my hand that I’d really like to blow.” Zayn released said breath albeit shakily at the obvious lyric change and couldn’t help but thrust up into the pressure of Niall’s hand, causing the blonde to chuckle directly into his ear, but it wasn’t his normal cheery laugh but this sexy throaty chuckle that sent shivers straight to Zayn’s dick.

“Stroke, stroke, stroke you.” Niall sang into the skin of Zayn’s neck, nipping at a tendon to make Zayn shudder.

“Ni, god come on.” He whined, hands gripping the steering wheel for dear life. Niall chuckled again, a right sinister sound that promised that he was only just beginning.

 “Climb into the back so I can suck you too.”  Zayn bit his lip, shutting his eyes because Niall wasn’t even trying to mask his lyrical changes now as he continued to paw at Zayn’s erection through his tight jeans.

“I’m serious, Niall, I _can’t_.” He whimpered, humping up into Niall’s touch with abandon.

“You wanna go home then, think you can make it that long?”

“No.” Zayn admitted without shame.

“Good, now tell me Justin Bieber is an amazing singer who you wank off to when I’m not around.” Zayn’s eyes snapped open, instantly narrowing at the blonde

“The hell I will.”  Niall shrugged, moving away slightly and pretending to remove his hand.

“Suit yourself.” Zayn pried one of his hands off the wheel to grip the blonde’s wrist.

“Fuck alright, Justin Bieber is alright and I wank off to him, now will you just…”  Giving the wrist he held a squeeze.

“Nuh uh, that’s not what I said.”

“Fine he’s amazing, fucking A Niall; I need your mouth on me, _please_.”

“Fuck baby you know how much I love it when you beg.”

“Less talking and more sucking yeah?” Zayn growled impatiently. Niall made a show of grinning as he nodded and without warning reached across Zayn’s body to pull the lever that dropped his seat back, so that he could better climb into the back seat, dragging Zayn with him.

“Thought you’d never ask.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> <3 Jen


End file.
